My list (Sequel to The seven deadly sins)
by XxXBrokenDreamerXxX
Summary: Please comment on this If you want to see your most hated anime character die. It could be anyone from any where It doesn't have to be from an anime it could be from a t.v show ( Д ;) Could you be Misaki's next victim?
1. Intro NOTE

" .La" Misaki sang as she filed her nails,watching people walk by her.  
She's differnt now. Smarter,Fater.  
He old Blone hair replaced with Velvet brown.  
Her old blue eyes now bright green. Police will never see her again.  
She is god. I am god. "And if you see this girl,Do not approch her,She is dangerous and contact the police"  
I took at the Television and smirked. Why bother? I have a list? But the question is...

Are you on it?

(Hey guys,I'm planning for a lot of characters dying in this, So question is... What characters? They can be from any anime ^^ Any show, Any game,They can be from anywhere, They could even be you. So comment or send a PM on what character you want to see die in this)


	2. Victim 1 Haruhi fujioka

I watched poor innocent Haruhi leave the hospital,with bandages on her arms. Poor thing,so young.  
She needs to die. She hair was chopped up to her ears.  
It used to be long and flowing but now her next is exposed. Beautiful,what a beautiful sight.  
She grew older a bit, I think now she's sixteen,the right time to die.

"Come on,Aru!" Her younger brat of a brother,Oscar shouted at her. At eight he should know better than scream at your elders.  
"Hurry up, I wanna watch-" He never finished his sentence, I stabbed him in the throat god damn it that kid had such a voice, Loud and annoying.  
I watched him choke and sputter blood out,he turned and rolled around gasping for air,holding his opened wound.  
I watched him die a painful death,that got me more excited to kill.  
I turned my heel and walked into the place they called the kitchen.  
I looked around,loud music drowned out the sound of anything. It'll brown out the sound of haruhi screaming.

I grabbed the biggest knife in the kitchen,a butcher knife. I crept up behind and lifted the knife above me.  
That's when Haruhi decided to turn around.  
"Hey, Oscar what do you wan-" She froze when she saw me, and the plate dropped and shattered into a mission pieces.  
"You... Your...Supposed to be in...Jail"  
"Aww,You believe in the lies TV yell you, How cute Haruhi" I said.  
Damn it how did she recognize me? Then i remembered,I have this scar on my cheek.  
"Don't you have a greeting or a hug for an old friend?"  
She quickly grabbed the ladle sitting near the stove and held it out in front of her. I COULD JUST LAUGH!  
"A ladle,You think you could hurt me with a ladle I have a knife here,and a lade couldn't spear me if it tried" I shouted at her. She stood her guard.  
"Wrath,WRATH! I HOPE YOU DIE IN A DAMN HOLE BITCH! Haruhi shrieked. I gripped the knife even tighter,How dare she call me a sin. HOW DARE SHE TELL ME TO DIE!

"You got a lot of nerve,bitch" I said back, looking at her neck. I want to see the beautiful blood spill out of her.  
Then she lunged at me,hitting me in the head with the ladle.  
I never felt the pain,in one quick motion I sliced her neck. She fell down to the floor gripping the bleeding neck,choking on air.  
On her own blood,She finally fell down,dead. I looked at the pool of blood,dipping my hand inside and writing something on the counter,then i was gone.

You thought wrong...


	3. Victim 2 Orochimaru

I walked up the steps of the abandon house. It was isolate from town,no one could hear anyone scream.  
No matter how loud they are,but i live for the sound of their screams. I opened the door and walked inside.  
A Man sat in the chair,with cuts all over his arms. The raw resness of it gives me a warm feeling throughout my body.  
"Hello Orochimaru" I said,Holding a beautiful sharp knife in my hands. Orochimaru lifted his head,Blood covered his black hair.  
"You...Bitch" Orochimaru managed to mutter. He winced at the pain in his right arm. His hands were tied behind his back,his legs tied to the legs of the chair.  
His legs were bare and covered in bruises,cuts and wounds.

"Aw you shouldn't say things like that" I said as i drove the knife into his shoulder.  
He screamed out in pure pain. I listened to it,and enjoyed every minute of it. That warm feeling went through my body again.  
I sighed. Finally His screaming stopped,and he gasped for breath. His breathing was weakened as the days go by.  
He has been in this house for nearly a week. He deserved this tortue,he called the cops on me when i was killing those bastards in the school. Damn orochimaru.  
So when He wasn't looking I went into his home,drugged all his food and waited. Being a killed waiting is key.  
"You...Are...Sick. I Hope...YOU...Rot...In..HELL! She screamed at me. I stood my guard gripping the knife tighter and tighter. His words were making me angry.  
I hate him,saying i should rot in Hell. I'll never got to hell. I AM GOD.  
"You actually believe i will be caught? I'll never get caught,I'm too smart for the cops" I snapped at him,driving the knife into his left leg.  
He yelped loudly and fat tears fell out of his eyes. I grabbed a bat and whacked him in the head. He started crying even harder,as blood rolled down the side of his head.  
"Stop please,I'll do anything you want. Please just let me go! He wailed. Orochimaru continued begging for his life but i just ignored him,But his wailing was getting my nerves. I enjoy screaming not wailing.  
Orochimaru was crying harder and harder. GOD SHUT UP! I screamed at him. He automatically shut up but fat tears rolled off his face.  
Then out of nowhere i heard sirens coming closer to this home. I turned to the door i fear. When i looked back at Orochimaru,who had a grin on his face.  
You're going to Hell" He smirked. I glared at him and out of anger i drove the knife into his stomach. He screamed loudly. I pulled the bloodly knife out and drove it into his heart.  
He choked and sputtered blood out. I took my finger and dipped it in her open wound,wrote something and disappeared before the coups could enter the room.

"God damnit we missed her again" An officer cursed. They just came a second too late,only to find dead Orochimaru in a chair. Knife wounds were all over his body. Everyone knows this is the work of Misaki hoshina.

"Oh my god" someone else said. They crowed around the bloody messaged,everyone gasped,some vomited,others stared in shock. Written on the knife was: A little too late.


	4. Victim 3 Mikaru amagi

Walking quickly. I stalked my prey. Mikaru Amagi. She scurried across the collage campus holding books to her skinny chest,she has an eating disorder,depression and was bullied.  
I was her only friend in high school. Until she threaten to throw me in jail if i don't stop killing. I disappeared without a trance,now i'm back for my revenge.  
"Yeah mom, I'm taking my pills" Mikaru whispered into an old black cellphone. Her thinning brown hair blew in the wind. She looked behind her,she to side and 360. Paranoia. She ran into her dorm room,  
locking all the windows and doors. She looked out the window and shut the curtains I giggled and twirled the master key i lifted from the main office.

At 19 she's sure stupid when working with a high class criminal.  
I walked towards the door,stuck the key in and opened it. I strolled in casually,Mikaru was hunched over a small cramped desk cluttered with paper. I noticed she was wearing her ugly classes i have always hated.  
I dropped the key,it loudly clanged and Mikaru whipped her head around. Her dark,scared . "Misaki... You're alive?" Mikaru said in a whisper,but i could sense the panic in her voice. I grinned at that. "Do you remember in gave 10,  
where you were constantly bullied? How i saved you and became your only friend? I stated. She nodded,too scared to say anything. "How you wanted to kill yourself? How you longer for Kaito to love you? She continued to nod. "SPEAK TO ME" She let out a mousy scream.  
"Okay. Yes i remember" I smiled. "Good"

I tied her to her own bed. She struggled again the restraints.  
"Shh,just go to sleep" I cooed as i shoved a sleeping pull in her mouth,Down her throat. Slowly she was getting sleeper and sleeper.  
Her eyes began to drop and soon she was fast asleep. I took the restraints off and looked at her sleep. I took my glock17 out of my pocket  
and shot her in the heart. She barely reacted. I checked her pulse,it was still beating. Anger boiled up inside of me,she was supposed to die instantly! Out of anger i grabbed a knife and stabbed her heart repeatedly. She barely struggled but soon her breathing stopped.  
I check her pulse it stopped completely. I smiled,dipped my finger in the blood and wrote "One sided love" On the wall.


	5. Victim 4 Chris Rideout

"Please don't!" Chris Rideout please,"Leave my kids and wife out of this!" "You want me!" I looked at the family of four,two cute little girls and one beautiful wife. All this for Chris?  
This boy i call my nii-san? I narrowed my eyes at him,while pointing the gun. The beautiful gun shone in the moonlight. They were supposed to be on vacation but too bad their plans were cancelled.  
"Please let us go!" His wife, Alyssa shouted. I whiped the gun towards her, "SHUT UP!" A low growl came from my throat that didn't even sound human. It didn't matter,they stopped crying after awhile.  
They huddled in the kitchen,close to the dinner table. There's not a lot of places to run in an apartment. Alyssa held her twin girls,Brielle and Lizz tightly close to her. Hurry. Wtach them. I'm taking the girls. I grabbed  
the twin girls by their slim hands and took them to the bathroom.

I shoved the first girl into the tub. The second one watches from the toilet. "Please don't hurt me" The first one said,in her timid voice.

"Brielle..." The second one sobbed. Brielle started sobbing as well.  
"SHUT UP YOU WHINY BRATS!" I shouted,shooting Lizz in the head. Her body fell forward. Blood splattered across the white tiles.  
"LIZZ!" Brielle screamed. "SHUT UP!" I screamed before shooting her in the head. Like her sister,Blood splttered everywhere but she fell into the bathtub,  
Blood making a pool around her as if she was talking a blood bath, Grinning,i walked out.  
"Go take Alyssa out. I want to kill my steo brother" Soon,screaming Alyssa was gone. Her blood pooled around hr body,her stomach was cut opened.  
"ALYSSA" Chris moaned,steady streams of tears fell out. I almost felt sorry for him. Almost.

"Any last words?" I asked,shoving the gun to his head.

"I'm sorry" Chris said,before i shot him in the head. He fell down and his blood pooled and mixed with Alyssa's/  
"Come on,we have a lot of work to do" I commanded;when i finish writing the message.  
"Yes, Misaki" ? Said.

"Who would do such a thing?" gasped as she found the bodies of Chris,Alyssa,Brielle and Lizz Rideout. She noticed a message on the front door,that frightened her.

Sorry just isn't enough for me.


	6. Victim 5 Neji hyuga

"Where is he? Where is he? I muttered looking at my watch.  
Neji hyuga was always like this. What a bitch. I can't believe i used to like that guy!  
I mentally beat myself up for being so stupid,But that's a good reason to kill him. Then he walked by.  
I looked at him as he ordered a Coffee from the counter. Then he waited impatiently for the waiter to make him a drink.  
"Hurry up i need to be somewhere!" He snapped. I wondered how she's paying for all this,when He doesn't have a job, He's awkaward,Rude and thinks everything is his destiny.  
I wondered how he went throught like like that. I looked at Neji's duck face. He looked like someone went and made him look like a mess, His fake asain eyes,his face pointed nose,his sunk in cheeks it make him look older than her is. He looks like a retarded version of Kisame.  
"Mommy what's wrong with the guys face?" A little girl asked. I silently giggled to myself at that remark. Neji shot her a death glare,making the girl scream. More hatred for him grew inside my heart more. He is garbage. He is nothing.

I was wearing my bee suit to her townhouse. I held a jar of bees,but they weren't angry enough. I shook the jar a couple of times. I watched them become pissed off. It made me happy,to know they will help me Kill Neji!  
"NOOOO! Training can''t be canceled now!" Neji whined into his phone. He sounded like a bratty 3 year old. So fucking spoiled.  
Like if he doesn't get what he wants he'll explode. I opened her kitchen window and chucked the jar inside. Then i quickly closed to window. Thanks to my smarts,I super glued every window and door, so she couldn't get out.  
I listened to her scream and tried to swat the bees away. I looked at the window,dead bees and a swollen Neji made me happy.  
I watched him gasp for air and look for the phone. I broke in just after the bees died and stole her phone and Eipen. She didn't even know i was there. Soon she died. I dropped her stuff,and wrote a message on her phone.

"Rotten Destiny"


	7. Victim 6 Itachi uchiha

That bastard. He deserves to die,Where the fuck is he?  
I finally found him and he's late!? I hate this guy's guts so much dear,dear friend,Itachi uchiha,The man who started it all.  
The one who made me into who i am. If only he didn't do that. If only...

I sat in the small cafe in the small town I can't seem to recall the name. Waiting for Itachi,or in this case my date. This shall be very fun ^^  
I held my hair in place by a flower pin. I do look pretty if i do say so myself. Pretty with a dagger. Finally Itachi walks in. His black hair got darker and his eyes were sparkly.  
I would be happy to stab him right in his beating heart.  
"Hello Susuki, How long have you been waiting? He asked as he sat down. (Susuki is the fake name i had when i met him)  
I dug my nails under the table, "Not long" Then he orders a hot chocolate and a strawberry lemon cake. He offered to buy me something,but nothing appearled to me. Not anything expect his pain.  
Then he got up and headed to the bathroom just as his food arrived. I looked right then left before sprinkkling a white powder in the drink and cake. It blends right in,Then he came back. I watched him slowly eat it.  
"Wo-Would you like to come over to m-my place? He sounds like he's drunk.  
"Sure" I said,taking his arm. An ice pick hides in my dress.

When we got to his place,we sat down on his bed. I remembered this place,i woke up naked here. The memory was fuzzy but i knew what he did. Monster. Slowly i push him down.

"Ooh a little sugar isn't it?" He chuckled. "Remember the day you raped me?' I asked. 'What?" Then his eyes got wide but he didn't scream in time as I drove the ice pick into his heart.  
I tried to scoop it out nothing worked. I couldn't get his heart out. But he was bleeding a lot. I took the ice pick and wrote something on the wall.


	8. Victim 7 and 8 Knuckles and Allan rose

I walked into a school. What a beautiful,beautiful school. So beautiful,even if it is a collage. I loaded my gun,hoping to produce cahos onto this school.  
The thought of that made me tingle inside.  
I feel like one of those dumb school girls.  
I shivered in excitment as i climbed my way into the school.  
I'm looking for Knuckles. He's the one who doesn't deserve to be in this school.  
Plus i get to kill a ton of people today.

As i walked in,something was wrong. There were no students around. I looked arount thinking.  
"What the fuck? Where are all the students? They should be here. Then a purple flyer caught my eye,they were all on vacation.  
"FUCK!" I screamed in the empty hallway. "Hey who's there?" Called out Knuckles as he rounded the corner. He was with some other guy,I noticed the name on his notebook.  
Allan lee rose (My AMy gender bend). What kind of name is that? "That's weird..." Allan said. Knuckles nooded and they walked away. They walked right past me! How dare they.

I followed them to their dorm room. I heard them talking about spending the vacation time with each other. Well That's what i planned on. From a distance,I allowed a shot to be fired. It hit Allan in the back. I heard him scream in pain.  
It brought me pleasure throughout my entire body. It was been a while,Then i shot Knuckles in the back. He screamed as well. Then i walked out,and shot each of them in the back of the head. I quickly wrote something on the grond and ran off.  
Maybe the sevurit gaurds would like a little present.

Chaos.


	9. Victim 9 Kagerou Shoukiin

"My dear sweet cousin. You thought i was dead.  
You thought you could over power me? You make me sick" I whipped my cousin Kagerou Shoukiin.  
I aimed for his neck and i hit his neck. He winced and looked at me. Anger clouded his purple eyes as he stared at me.  
"GO TO HELL!" He spat. I smiled, "No thnks. That's where you'll be going,when i kill you" I walked to my torture table and picked up my shot gun.  
I slowly put the shells in. "I Should Have Killed You When We Were Children!" He yelled. I froze and turned around and glared at him. "TAKE THAT BACK" I hissed.  
I picked up a knife off my table. "No" he said,grinning. His teeth were caked in blood. I loved my work,my beautiful bloody work. I shivered in excitement. But not now.

"Bitch, .BACK!" I screamed. I threw the knife at Kagerou and I hit him in his knee. He screamed in pain and I saw a tear drimming in her eye. I smiled and laughed.  
Finally after he's done his spazim,he looked at me,tears streaming down his face, "I hate your guts. Look what you have done to me. I used to be handsome. I looked at him.  
He was never handsome. He was a whore. A slut. All he knows how to do is make woman think he is in love,be snobby and be a bitch. I hate him. He tried to murder me. But he failed.  
I took the shot gun and shot him in the neck. He fell limp in th chair. A pool of blood started at the bottom. I dripped my finger in it and wrote on the wall.

Memories.


	10. Victim 10 and 11 Koboshi and david

I sat outside her university,with my elbows on my thigh and my head in my hands.  
I narrowed my eyes as Koboshi Uematsu walked across the campus.  
I hate that girl,she's a full time bitch,when i was in high school. I can't believe she got a new boytoy.  
He was tall and skinny. He had brown hair and tan skin. Unlike Koboshi,she was a blond haired girl with blue eyes.  
She thinks she's so awesome,such a whore. She goes after every guy,I dated. I hate her. I stood up and walked towards her with a fake smile on my face.  
"Hi,I'm Misaki,can you help me find room 134?" I asked. Koboshi smiled, "Yeah it's over here. And hi I'm Koboshi and this is David". David gave me a small wave and I sneered at him.  
He looked at me,but doesn't say anything. She showed me to the abandoned wing of the university. Then she looked a tad confused.

"Are you sure your classroom is 134?" She asked,with a hint of nervousness in her voice. Good. I thought,FEAR ME!  
David looked at her then at me. I hear wheels clicking in her mind. "Koboshi,I think we need to get out of here. I know who she is." He said.  
I slammed and locked the door before they even took one step. I took out my faithful knife and held it towards them,grinning.

"Oh look,the smart little boy knows who i am" I sneered. "So tell me,who am i?"  
He looked at the ground then at me. "You're the Written Killer" He whispered. I heard Koboshi gasp, I rolled my eyes.  
Yes that girl is completely stupid. I walked closer to David and stabbed him in the gut. I moved the knife upwards and cut through his gut. He coughed and fell on top of me.  
"Oops i slipped' I laughed. I allowed his body to drop and I gutted him. I held up the small intestine and walked towards Koboshi. She was at the doro trying to open it.  
"Scream all you want,no one can hear you" I giggled. I lunged at her,and tackled her down. I pinned her and opened her mouth.  
I shoved David's small intestine down her thraot. I loved the sound of her gagging on the intestine. Then i took my knife and slit her throat.  
A pool of blood slowly pured around her. I touched my finger into it and wrote something on the door.

Enjoy your meal.


End file.
